


A Treasure Worth Waiting For

by malum_animi



Series: Life's Treasures [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malum_animi/pseuds/malum_animi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has known Kili was his One for years. But Kili was underage and there were harsh consequences for a dwarf who laid with a dwarfling. The five years between them had never felt so long before. But Fili will wait, because Kili's worth waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treasure Worth Waiting For

Fili had known he was in love with his brother for years. He could pinpoint the exact moment he realized Kili was it for him.  They had been sparring by themselves, having been released from Dwalin’s lessons earlier that day. But Kili had been bored, and had dragged Fili back out to the training grounds. They had ended up abandoning their swords when Kili tackled him into the dirt. They had rolled around, kicking up dust and dirt until Kili had pinned him, and not letting up until Fili admitted defeat.

Kili had rolled off him laughing, and Fili sat up, watching Kili sprawling in the dirt, hair a dusty mess, and a bright grin lighting up his face as he laughed. It was like getting punched, realizing Kili was it for him, that he’d never love another like he loved Kili. It was quickly followed by panic. Kili was five years younger than him, it would be another five years before he reached his majority. Kili was his little brother and Fili wanted to do things to him that he could barely name.

He had gotten to his feet and had fairly run from the training grounds, ignoring Kili’s confused shouts behind him. He had run straight past Thorin, who had been coming to collect them. He had run straight to the little house they shared with their mother. He hadn’t run through the house, knowing that was the best way to bring his mother’s anger down on him, but he hadn’t stopped to greet her as he stomped through the house, instead heading straight for the stairs, taking them by two into the room he shared with Kili.

Fili sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands. It wasn’t the fact that Kili was his brother, incest wasn’t look down upon in Dwarven society like it was in Men’s, but Kili was so young, only 72 to Fili’s 77. He didn’t even have a beard yet! Just a faint dusting of stubble on his cheeks.

He was almost expecting the knock on the door. He should have known his mother would come up, would want to know what had her son in such a mood. Fili sighed “Come in.”

Dis opened the door and closed it softly behind her, coming over to sit beside Fili “What’s wrong my melhekhith?”

Fili leaned into Dis’ warmth “I’m in love.”

Dis wrapped an arm around his shoulders “And that’s a bad thing?”

Fili shrugged “I don’t know yet.”

She sighed “I wondered when this would happen. It’s your brother isn’t it?”

Fili pulled back and eyed Dis who huffed and rolled her eyes fondly at him “Anyone with eyes can tell you two love each other. I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured it out.”

“And you don’t…mind?”

Dis hugged him “Of course not, we dwarves lose our hearts once, you know that. You and Kili will be good for each other.”

“But he’s so young, what if he doesn’t feel the same, or thinks he has to love me?”

Dis laughed “When was the last time someone made Kili do something he didn’t want to?”

Fili chuckled, that was true, the only people Kili obeyed without question was Dis and Thorin, and even Thorin was met with grumbling sometimes.

“Don’t fear your love not being returned either, you might not see it, but he looks at you as if you hung the sun and moon. But Fili, if you worry so, let him come to you, it might take time, but he will, I know it.” She smoothed his hair back and cupped his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Have patience, my melhekhith, and all will be well.”

So Fili waited. Looking back, it wasn’t as hard as he’d expected it to be, being near Kili all the time and not being able to do anything about it. But between the two of them, Fili had always been the calmer one, not the type to rush head long into things like Kili did. And Kili was worth the waiting.

But while Fili had been prepared to wait as long as it took, he hadn’t been prepared for that time to be cut short, especially to be cut short by Kili himself.

They were, once again, wrestling. They had been fighting all day, for a reason that Fili wasn’t sure he even remembered now. But Kili knew exactly how to get a rise out of him, and he never hesitated to pull out all stops. It had come to an end when Kili had taken off with his hair clasp, and Fili had run after him, tackling him to the ground behind their house.

They rolled around in the dirt, pinching and jabbing fingers and knuckles into any soft bits of flesh they could find. It wasn’t until Kili bit him, digging sharp teeth into the meat of his shoulder that Fili had enough. He flipped them over, pinned Kili down, hands above his head, straddling his hips to keep him down.

“Dammit Kili, hold still! You’re not going anywhere!”

Kili glared up at him, but stopped wriggling around, his hand still clamped around Fili’s clasp. “Let. Me. Go.”

Fili frowned “What’s wrong with you?” He tightened his knees around Kili’s hips as he started wriggling again. “Kili, stop! I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s wrong!”

Kili huffed, letting his head fall back against the ground with a thump, glaring up at Fili again “You want to know what’s wrong?”

Fili nodded.

Kili arched up, pressing his hips into Fili’s “This is what’s wrong, _brother,_ now please, let me up.”

Fili gasped, Kili was hard. He swallowed past the desire to keep Kili pinned, to let him know just what Fili felt for him, and take him, right here behind their home, regardless of who might see. But he couldn’t do that, Kili wasn’t of age yet, and Fili had made a promise. But maybe he could at least let Kili know he wasn’t alone.

“If I let you up, will you promise not to run?”

Kili’s glare softened for a minute and he nodded “Promise.”

Fili glared, a silent warning that he better not break that promise or there would be hell to pay and rolled off him, sitting up in the dirt.

Kili righted himself and tried to brush some of the dirt off his tunic before giving up with a sigh and looking up at Fili. “So.”

Fili nodded at his groin “Is that because of me?”

Kili blushed, but didn’t look away, nodding sharply. “Look, it doesn’t matter—“

“You’re attracted to me then?”

Kili blushed harder and finally looked away “Well yeah, but Look, Fili its fine, don’t worry about it, I’ll get over it.” He wouldn’t, they both knew that.

Fili leaned forward and cupped Kili’s cheek, pulling his face around to look at him “Of course I’m going to worry, I love you.”

Kili shook his head as much as he could while it was still in Fili’s grip “Don’t say that.”

Fili frowned, “Why not, it’s true, I love you, and I’ll always love you.”

“But not like I love you!”

Kili snapped his mouth shut and stared wide eyed at Fili, he hadn’t meant to say that! Any second now Fili would frown, he’d get up and leave Kili here and he’d move in with Uncle like he’d talked about once and Kili wouldn’t see him and—

His internal ramble was cut off when Fili pulled him into a hug, burying his face in Kili’s shoulder “Yes I do.”

Kili clutched at Fili’s tunic, “Really?”

Fili pulled back with a smile and nodded “Three years now. I promised Mama I wouldn’t say anything, I’d let you come to me, but only after you’d come of age.” He frowned “You kind of ruined that plan.”

Kili snorted “Sorry?” then he paused “Mama knows?” That had been one of his biggest fears; that their mother would find out how he felt, that she wouldn’t approve.

Fili rolled his eyes “Of course she knows, have we ever been able to get anything past her?” he pushed Kili’s hair back off his face, letting his palm rub against Kili’s stubble. Still no beard, he mused, rubbing his thumb against it.

Kili pushed into the touch “What are we going to do now?”

Fili shook his head “You’re not of age. I won’t break that promise Kili.”

Kili whined “Two years Fili!”

Fili scoffed and pushed him backwards, smirking as he flailed and landed in the dirt “I’ve waited three. You can wait two.”

Kili pouted up at Fili, who laughed and leaned over him. “No Kili.”

“At least give me a kiss? Nothing wrong with that!”

Fili laughed but let Kili drag him down, pressing their lips together. It was soft kiss, nothing like the quick hurried kisses Fili had shared with lasses before. After a moment he pulled back with a regretful sigh, pushing Kili back when he made to follow. They couldn’t do this out here, Mama, or Uncle, or anyone could walk past and see them.

“Fili?”

Fili smiled down at him “Not here.”

Kili nodded, then smirked “So kisses?”

Fili laughed, “Yeah, kisses are good.”

 

Fili should have known better, he really should have. Kili was the very definition of obvious when he had a secret, especially one as big as this. He should have put a stop to the kisses in half hidden hallways, Kili’s wandering hands during feasts, his very not subtle looks thrown at Fili from across the room, should have noticed when Thorin started keeping a closer eye on them,  instead of drowning himself in Kili, Kili, Kili. Then they wouldn’t be in this situation.

“How long?” Thorin stood towering over them, arms crossed and face dark. He had found them tangled together in a darkened hall, Kili pressing Fili against the stone. He’d dragged them back to their home, deposited them on Fili’s bed.

They looked at each other and Fili turned back to Thorin “A year and a half.”

Thorin sighed and ran a hand over his face “Fili…”

“Don’t blame Fili!” Kili started “I pushed him into it, he wanted to wait until I was of age, but—“

“Kili, you didn’t push me into anything!”

Kili turned and glared at him “Yes I did and you know it! If you had it your way, we wouldn’t have even looked at each other the wrong way!”

Fili opened his mouth to protest when Thorin held up a hand “Boys, enough!”

Their mouths snapped shut and they both looked down, Thorin sighed “I don’t care who started it, the law is clear—“

“We haven’t broken the law Uncle.” Fili interrupted with a wince “We haven’t, what you saw, that was the extent of it. I swear.”

Thorin sighed “Does your mother know about this?”

They both nodded. It had been one of Fili’s demands. If they were going to start anything, they would tell their mother first. She’d rolled her eyes and huffed, warning them not to let Thorin catch them before pulling them into a tight hug whispering that she’d always be there for them.

“Well that’s one thing at least. I won’t do anything this time, I trust you two aren’t lying to me. But no more. It cannot leave this house until Kili’s of age. Do you understand me.” He looked at Fili.

Fili nodded and grasped Kili’s hand. Six months. They could do that.

Thorin rolled his eyes at them “Are you happy with each other?”

They looked at each other and grinned “Yes.”

Thorin smiled then, a small, happy thing that was reserved for family “Good. I’m going back to the feast, but you two are released for the night, do what you will.” He narrowed his eyes at them “Within reason.”

They grinned up at him “Yes Uncle.”

 

Despite the temptation, they kept their word to their Uncle, never letting a hint of the relationship they had leave their home. It was hard, going about their days without touching one another more than necessary, sitting in the tavern and not being able to react when a barmaid or drunk dwarf flirted with the other. But they both knew the risks they were taking. The Law had been in place longer than even their uncle had been alive, put into place to protect eager—and often horny—dwarfings coming into their own from older dwarves that might harm them. No Dwarf could be in a proven sexual relationship with a dwarf that hadn’t come of age. The only exceptions were if a pair had both been underage and one turned 77. If caught, the older dwarf was marked a rapist, had their beard shorn and banished. Most chose death.

Kili wouldn’t risk his brother like that, no matter how much he wanted Fili or the fact that, as Princes, the punishment wouldn’t be as harsh. No, Kili would keep his hands to himself.

But inside their home, they were free to act as they wished. Within reason, of course, their mother would only put up with so much and neither brother was stupid enough to risk the wrath of Dis.

With a sigh, Kili turned over in bed, rolling into Fili and tucking himself into his brother’s side. “I can’t sleep.”

Fili huffed and threw an arm around Kili “Neither can I with all the tossing and turning you’re doing.”

Kili buried his face in Fili’s chest “I’m sorry, I’m just…nervous I guess.”

“Why? You turn 77 tomorrow, one would think you’d be filled with glee.” He ran his fingers through Kili’s hair, a soothing motion that had been known to send Kili to sleep quickly in the past.

“I know. It’s just…I’ll be an adult tomorrow. We won’t have to hide anymore.”

“And that makes you nervous.” Was Kili having second thoughts about being with him?

Kili shook his head “No! I can’t wait to be able to be with you in public, but…”

Fili sighed and sat up, dragging Kili along with him. “If you’re not worried about yourself, then what is it? I’d like to get some sleep tonight brother.”

“Yes, _brother._ That’s what wrong Fili, you’re my brother and I know we only love once but I’ve only read about it happening between siblings. What if no one accepts us? What if uncle decides it not right?”

Fili frowned and rolled his eyes, pulling Kili into his arms. “Don’t be stupid. If uncle didn’t approve he would have stopped us months ago. No dwarf would deny us each other Kili, it’s not our way. And what does it matter what anyone else thinks anyway? They can’t do anything even if they don’t like it, Uncle Thorin wouldn’t let them.”

“What if we go out tomorrow and you realize I’m not for you?” The question was so quiet, Fili almost didn’t hear it.

“What?” He pushed Kili back from him. “Do you honestly think I’d do something like that?”

Kili shrugged and Fili shook him lightly “I waited three years knowing you were my One before you even figured it out. And I waited another two before I could call you my own. Nothing could make me change my mind.”

Kili stared at him before grinning and launching himself at Fili, knocking him back down on the mattress. He pressed kisses all over Fili’s face, making his brother laugh and push him off of him.

“Will you go to sleep now nadadith?”

Kili grinned and tucked himself against Fili’s side, throwing an arm around his waist “Only if you stop calling me that, I’m bigger than you now.”

Fili snorted and pulled the blankets back over them “Never. You’ll always be my little brother.”

 

Morning came all too quick for the two, who whined and hid under their covers when Dis came in and threw open the curtains, letting the morning sun shine over their bed.

“Mama no, it’s too early!” Kili whined, burrowing under the blankets and sticking his face in Fili’s stomach.

Dis laughed and pulled the blankets back “None of that now Kili, up you go. Thorin’s waiting for you downstairs.”

Kili peeked at her from beneath his hair “…why?”

Dis rolled her eyes, “I know you’ve not forgotten Fili’s coming of age, you’re to go with Thorin to hunt for tonight’s feast.  Now up!”

At that reminder Kili scrambled over Fili and off the bed, ignoring the pained shout Fili let out. He scooped up his clothes and headed toward the washroom with a gleeful shout.

Fili groaned and looked up at his laughing mother “Are you sure he’s 77?”

Dis laughed and tossed his own clothes at him “Up with you too, I’ll need your help getting the Hall ready.”

Fili sighed and rolled off the bed, pulling on the clean clothes once Dis had left. He’d wash up after breakfast, they’d both be late if he went in there with Kili. Shuffling down the stairs, he nodded at Thorin in greeting before sitting down, his head hitting the wooden table with a thunk as he slumped over.

“Long night?” Thorin asked, sliding a plate of food over to him.

“Kili wouldn’t go to sleep, he was…worried. About today.”

“But why?” Dis wondered, tapping Fili on the head as she walked past “Eat your breakfast.”

Fili sat up and pulled the plate to him “He was worried I’d change my mind. Or that others wouldn’t like it.” Taking a bite out of a piece of sausage, he swallowed before continuing “I assured him otherwise.”

“He does realize no dwarf would judge him for finding his One?” Thorin asked.

Fili nodded but was halted from saying more when Kili ran down the stairs, slowing down only when he caught Dis’ fierce glare.

“When are we going?” He asked, bouncing in place in excitement much to the others amusement.

“Sit down Kili,” Dis said, sitting another plate on the table “Eat your breakfast, the forest is going nowhere.”

He pouted but minded her, not wanting to get a spoon to the back of his head on his coming of age day. That didn’t mean he had to take his time though, and he shoveled down the food.

“Do you remember what today entails?” Thorin asked him, pushing back his own finished plate.

Kili nodded, not daring to speak with his mouthful of food.

Thorin raised an eyebrow “I’ll remind you anyways.” He rolled his eyes “Swallow boy, before you choke.”

He swallowed and grinned at his uncle, who only shook his head. “I’d not believe you were 77 if I hadn’t been there when you were born.” He leaned back “Anyways. We’ll hunt for the feast, while your mother and brother ensure the Hall is ready. Once that is done, we will hold the ceremony where I shall name you a Prince of Durin's line and my second heir. Then we feast.”

“And Fili and I?”

“You will be allowed to be free with your affections after the ceremony. But please keep yourselves somewhat contained while at the feast.” Thorin doubted they’d be there long enough to cause a scandal, but it certainly wouldn’t hurt to remind them.

Kili grinned and Fili blushed, but smiled at Thorin anyway.

“Now come Kili, Dwalin will be waiting for us.” 

 

                  

Once they were in the woods proper, Dwalin left them, off to hunt on his own and give uncle and nephew some privacy. Kili was still grinning, bow gripped lightly in his hands and a full quiver slung on his back.

“Fili said you had trouble sleeping last night.”

The grin faded some as Kili turned to look at Thorin “Did he?”

“What makes you think people won’t accept your relationship with Fili?”

Kili frowned and looked down “I don’t really, not now. I just…I’ve never seen a pair of sibling Ones before.”

Thorin sighed, he had figured it was something like that. “No you haven’t…there were several though. In Erebor.”

Kili looked at Thorin, wide eyed. Thorin _never_ talked about Erebor. At least not out in the open. “Really?”

Thorin nodded “Aye, I remember them well. Your mother had a guard once that I caught with his sister more times than I care to remember.” The boy had been one of the first to fall when Smaug attacked, trampled as the drake broke through the gates. Thorin remembered his sister had died of heartbreak before they crossed the mountains.

He sighed and reached out, squeezing Kili’s shoulder. “Never hide your love for him Kili, there is too much in this world that can take him from you.” Though Thorin knew that when one of them went, the other would follow soon after, either taking down whatever killed the other or from heartbreak.

“Except in the realms of Men, because Men are fools.” Kili said, repeating what he’d heard too often at both Thorin and Dis’ knee.

Thorin chuckled “Yes, because Men are fools.” He shook Kili’s shoulder “Now, let’s hunt, or we’ll not be back in time for your ceremony.”

It didn’t take long for them to take down a deer a piece, and with the one Dwalin took down, they had more than enough and once they strapped them to their pony, they made their way back.

It was midafternoon by the time they stepped out of the woods, and Thorin turned to Kili “Back home with you! I’m assuming Dis will have laid your clothes out.”

With a grin and a short bow, Kili was off, running through the small village, nearly knocking over a few older dwarves who merely rolled their eyes at his behavior. Pushing their front door open, Kili poked his head inside and called out “Mama, Fili, anyone here?” 

No one answered and Kili grinned, darting inside the house and slamming the door shut behind him. He raced up the stairs and into the bedroom. Stopping at the end of the bed he sighed and picked at the clothing that was laid neatly out. He hated formal wear. It was itchy, hot and often too tight. There was always a hundred layers and he never could get it all on properly without help.

Grumbling to himself, he stripped his dirty clothes off and threw them in the corner, walking back out of the room and down to the washroom. Mama would kill him if he showed up looking a mess, no matter that he’d washed before he’d left that morning. Plus, he wanted to look good for Fili. 

Much to his disgust, it took him almost an hour to dress, and just as he was pulling on his new boots he heard the door open and Dis call out.

“Kili love, please tell me you’re almost ready?”

He smoothed his hair down one last time, and walked out to meet her. “How do I look?” he grinned and held his arms out for inspection.

Dis smiled and patted him on the cheek “My handsome melhekhith. Come now, everyone is waiting for you.”

 

 

Thorin’s Hall in the Blue Mountains wasn’t nearly as grand as anything Erebor, not that Fili would know firsthand, but the stories he’d heard and the few sketches that Dis had tucked away painted a picture of grand towering Halls. But, in Fili’s opinion, the Hall looked just as good. He’d spent most of the morning moving tables and chairs, hanging tapestries and going in whatever direction the older dwarves pointed him in. It was just after lunch when Dis all but chased him out, with order to find something to eat and dress in the fine formal wear Thorin had bought for them both and not to come back until it was time for the ceremony. It was an order he was glad to hear.

The first of the Dwarves, mainly those close enough to Thorin and his family to have seats at their table, started arriving in the late afternoon, and it took nearly two hours until the last dwarves trickled in and found their seats. The Hall was packed, every table and feasible spot was taken. It wasn’t often one of Durin’s sons came of age, and it seemed like all of Ered Luin wanted to be there. Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili were the last to arrive, Thorin taking his place on his throne, and Dis, Fili and Kili sitting amongst their friends. It was loud, dwarves talking and yelling, and the ale was flowing freely. 

When Thorin stood, the Hall went quiet, every dwarf in attendance turning to watch. He motioned for Kili to stand with him, and grasped his shoulder with a small smile, turning to look out over the Hall. “Today,” he announced, his voice ringing across the Hall “my nephew, Kili, son of Dis, turns 77. He is an adult now, free to pursue a craft and court his One. As King of Durin’s Folk, I grant him these rights and name him Prince Kili! Second heir to the throne of Erebor!”

The assembled dwarves roared their approval and clapped and stomped, and Kili could hear Fili and Dis’ voice among the loudest. Thorin clapped his shoulder and pushed him lightly back toward the tables. “Be free with your love Kili.” He smirked “But don’t scar anyone please.”

Kili grinned at him and bowed quickly, walking swiftly to the table where Fili, Dis and their close friends were sitting. Fili had already turned back around, and Kili tapped his shoulder, grabbing his face when he looked around and kissing him soundly, ignoring the hoots and catcalls from the other dwarves, and Dwalin’s laughter and proclamation of “I knew it!”

They broke apart and grinned at each other, Fili scooting over enough for Kili to slide in next to him. He leaned against Fili. “How long do we have to stay?”

Fili laughed “Eat a plate or two, and drink a few rounds Kili, and then we’ll leave.” 

 

 

It was early morning before they finally stumbled out of the Hall. Well-wishers, numerous toasts and too much good food kept them from leaving when they wanted to. They stumbled through the streets, more from not being about to keep their hands off each other than from too much ale. Kili had never been so glad to see their small home than he was now, and he all but slammed Fili up against the wooden door, kissing him roughly.

Fili panted and buried his fingers in Kili’s hair, pulling it sharply when Kili bit and sucked at his neck. Marking him with a bruise that Fili knew would be visible for days to come. “Kee…we’re not doing this out here.” He gasped, pushing Kili back, groping behind himself for the doorknob.

They nearly fell into the house, barely keeping their balance as Kili wrapping himself around Fili again, kicking the door shut behind them. Wrenching himself back, he pushed his hair back off his face and grinned, “Upstairs?”

Fili nodded and they ran up the stairs, giggling like fools. Kili pushed his brother down on their bed, kicking his legs open and standing between them. He leaned down, bracing his arms on either side of Fili’s head and kissed him, pushing his tongue in to lick inside Fili’s mouth. His hands drifted down to pull at the laces and buckles on Fili’s shirts and after a few moments of getting nowhere, he pulled back with a frown. “Undress Fee, I can’t do anything with that mess of knots.”

Fili chuckled and sat up, pushing Kili back a few steps. “Undress yourself then.”

Kili looked down at himself and huffed, yanking his coat and outer tunic off, throwing them to the side. His belts and boots soon followed. With annoyed grumble he pulled his other two shirts over his head, not even bothering to unlace them, leaving him standing there in nothing but his pants.

He looked back up and bit his lip to hold back a groan. Fili was naked, sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread open and grinning up at him, one hand wrapped loosely around his cock. He reached down and palmed himself through his pants, dragging his eyes over his brother’s body. Fili was gorgeous. Long blond hair falling over his toned chest, light hair trailing down until it thickened and curled around the base of his cock. 

“Are you going to stare at me all night brother?”

Kili grinned and stepped forward, sinking down to his knees between Fili’s legs. “Not at all.”

He ran his hands up Fili’s thighs and pushed his hand off his cock, wrapping his own around it instead, stroking it and sweeping his thumb over the sensitive head, delighting in the noises he dragged from Fili. He leaned in, pressing the flat of his tongue to the tip, lapping up the precome there. It tasted…not bad. He’d certainly tasted worse.

“Kee…”

Kili looked up, suppressing a grin. Fili was hunched forward, biting at his lip, body tense to keep from thrusting forward.

“Don’t. Tease.”

Kili smiled then, and closed his lips over the head of Fili’s cock, sucking lightly as he slid farther down, pressing his tongue against the vein that ran the length. When his lips met his fingers he pulled back, sucking hard on the head before sinking back. It didn’t take long for his jaw to start aching and he pulled off completely, resting his chin on Fili’s thigh as he kept stroking, his spit slicking the way.

“Kee…” Fili gasped “If you want to go any further you’d better stop.” The feeling of his brother’s mouth and hand on his cock was almost too much, and he reached out, pulling Kili’s hand off, tugging on it to draw his brother back onto the bed.

Kili went willingly, kicking off his pants and stretching out on the bed “Do you have oil?”

Fili nodded and reached over him, grabbing a small jar off his table. He laid it beside Kili and propped himself up over him, leaning down to kiss him gently “We don’t have to you know.”

Kili smiled and wrapped his hands around Fili’s hips, pulling him until he was laying over him properly, their cocks brushing against each other. “But I want to.” He ran his hands up Fili’s sides and across his chest, coming up to tangle in his hair. “Unless you don’t…?”

Fili shook his head “I do, I just...don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, I trust you.” He grabbed the jar and pressed it back into Fili’s hand. 

Fili pushed himself up on his knees and patted Kili’s hip “Turn over then, it won’t hurt as much.”

Kili raised an eyebrow at him but rolled over, looking back over his shoulder “Who told you that?”

“Dwalin if you must know.” The face Kili pulled made Fili laugh. “Shouldn’t have asked then!”

Kili grumbled and looked forward “Just get to it you ass.”

Fili grinned but twisted the top off the jar, dipping his fingers into the oil. Setting the oil aside, he trailed his slick fingers up from Kili’s balls, dragging his calloused fingertips over his hole, drawing a whine from Kili. Pressing one finger in, he watched Kili’s back for any sign he might be hurting him. When the only reaction was Kili pressing back against him, he sunk his finger in, leaning down to press kisses to Kili’s lower back.

Kili whined, arching his back and looked over his shoulder to glare at Fili “I won’t break Fili, don’t treat me like I will.” He gasped when the finger in him shifted, pressing against something that sent sparks up his spine. “Another Fili, please.”

He pressed his face into the pillow as Fili pulled his finger out and pressed back in with two, stretching him open. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel good either and he shifted around until Fili hit that spot again and sparks flew. It wasn’t long before he felt another finger pressing against him, pushing in slowly. This one did hurt, and he whined low in his throat until Fili shushed him and pressed comforting kisses to his back until the pain faded. Kili bit into the pillow, panting into the fabric as Fili stretched him, spreading his fingers within him only to press all three fingertips into that spot.

“Are you ready Kili?” Fili asked, slipping his fingers out of Kili’s body.

Kili nodded, breath hitching in his chest as he felt the head of Fili’s cock press against him. “Please.”

“You have to relax, I’m not going to do this if you don’t relax.” 

Kili shuddered and forced himself to relax, looking back and smiling shakily at Fili “Ready, I’m ready Fili.”

He whimpered as Fili pressed into him, it hurt, Mahal, did it hurt, but he forced himself not to tense up, knowing it would only make things worse and soon Fili was flush against him, panting against his shoulder.

“Kili?”

“Don’t…don’t move.” He gasped. He swore he could feel every inch of Fili inside him, filling him up. The pain was sharp and burning, but faded the longer Fili held still, and soon there was just the small sparks of pleasure left. He pressed back slowly, letting himself clench around Fili. “Ok…you can, you can move.”

Fili pressed a kiss to his shoulder and straighten up, wrapping his hands around Kili’s hips as he pulled back and thrust in slowly, feeling Kili shudder and clamp down around him. “Ok?”

“More!”

Fili grinned and pulled back out, slamming in harder and faster every time. He reached around and wrapped his hand around Kili’s cock, stroking him back to full hardness. “Are you close âzyungâl?” He shifted his hips until Kili cried out and his cock jerked in Fili’s hand, letting him know he’d hit that spot inside him, “Are you going to come for me?”

“Fili, Fili please!”

“Please what Kili? What do you want?”

Kili moaned and whined, clenching around Fili’s cock, making him gasp, and pump Kili faster, swiping his thumb over his cockhead and squeezing gently. “Come on Kili, come for me.”

It didn’t take long until Kili was crying out, clenching around Fili as he came, coating Fili’s hand in his come. He slumped forward and Fili let go of his cock, grabbing his hips and fucking into him faster, his own orgasm building.

“Come on nadad,” Kili panted, his face half buried in the pillow “Come in me, fill me up. I know you want to.”

Fili growled and leaned forward biting down on Kili’s shoulder as he slammed into him, shuddering as he came. Their knees gave out and they collapsed down, Fili drawing up the energy to pull out and roll off Kili.

Grinning tiredly, Kili inched closer to Fili, burying his face in his chest and wrapping an arm around him. They were sore, sticky and covered in each other’s sweat and come, and Kili knew if they didn’t clean up soon they would regret going to sleep like this. But right now he really didn’t care. “Was it good?”

“Good?” Fili snorted tiredly “If you have to ask I don’t think I did it right.”

Kili laughed and snuggled into Fili with a yawn “Love you menu kidhuzur melhekhith.” It was a sappy thing to call Fili, and he knew he’d get shit for it later.

Fili smiled and kissed the top of his head “I love you too.”

 

 

While they slept, unknowingly to them, across town in Thorin’s small home, brother and sister discussed a quest that would change all their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Menu kidhuzur melhekhith—my golden prince ( I keep getting conflicting info for 'my') 
> 
> melhekhith--king that is young. I couldn't find a word for prince :(


End file.
